


The Weekend: Lunch

by SlytherinSweetheart1



Series: The Weekend [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSweetheart1/pseuds/SlytherinSweetheart1
Summary: There are 30 hours until she has to leave for DC and Jack wants to spend all of it just like this.





	The Weekend: Lunch

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [London88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/London88/pseuds/London88) in the [FandomRevival](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FandomRevival) collection. 



Jack wonders if he's doing this because he misses his wife, or if the *very* young, very leggy, very blonde Captain, is a passing obsession. The third option, that he is finally starting to feel _feelings,_ a year after the loss of his son, seems impossible. He knows that his soul is dead. The black suffocating darkness that claims him every night, that leaves him sweating and broken in the morning, had taken the last of his resilience. Until Abydos. Until the universe had sent him two more boys to save. Skarra, and Daniel. Jack-son. As if the fates had given him a grown up, floppy, silly, version of Charlie, that he  _didn't_ destroy.  

He can't even think of Charlie, of Sara, without the crushing weight of the darkness settling upon him. He refuses to think of Abydos, as if to turn his mind to Daniel may bring some harm upon him. Still, the knowledge that Daniel is safe, and happy, and fantastic, is enough to keep Jack breathing. 

And now, Samantha. 

Certainly, the depth of his interest in Sam doesn't fit with what he had expected in the few weeks after he got divorced. The first few months after Abydos had been like an awakening. A dream that had transformed him, and then allowed him to set it aside. If he had met her last week, he would have brought her to a house littered with beer bottles and pizza boxes. Unwashed clothes, and an unkept man. 

Sam smiles at him over her pancakes, standing in his kitchen in her blouse and wet knickers. He can still taste her on his tongue. For the first time since he had moved into this house, Jack realises that it actually feels warm. It isn't home, but it's something. 

He suspects that he is just that bit pathetic, that he needs a woman to anchor him to the world. That he needs family. The last thought he dismisses immediately, after Charlie, there was never going to be  _family._

"You said something about bed?" she questions him, setting her plate down, an impish grin stealing across her features. Jack steps back, and ushers her through the hallway, following her retreating backside. He realises that he'd been a bit reckless, too; the audacity to touch her in the way that he had. He was surprised by her responsiveness, and it would be absolutely a lie to dismiss how it had made him feel to reduce someone quite so beautiful to such a state. 

In his bedroom, she seems shy. It's almost sweet, and a strange contrast to the woman who had requested he spend the weekend between her legs. He suspects that some of it was just bluster. He desperately wants to reassure her. He doesn't expect anything, despite the Kitchen Incident, and her comments, and the erection that is bordering on painful. He's an old man with a black hole in his chest; he knows he is going to ruin this sooner or later, and a part of him wants to just pretend she is Sara and lie down next to her and sleep. It would be easy, she's his type, and the resemblance is there. 

A different part, some small new post-Abydos Jack, that is prepared to acknowledge that his marriage was lost long before his son had died, refuses to see Samantha for anything other than what she truly is - brilliant, beautiful, and incredibly sexy. 

"Sleep or sex, Captain?" he asks and is immediately rewarded twofold- first her glance at his crotch and then her blush. 

"I've been awake for 30 hours, what with the flight and the lecture, but I worry that we need to do something about _this_." Her comment is punctuated with her hand reaching to stroke along his obvious length. 

"Ah! That." 

He realises he wants to kiss her, and he hasn't, not really. His hands involuntarily move to cup her cheeks, fingertips brushing against her neck. Their height is quite similar and he is able to easily nudge her nose with his. And then, slowly, with a reverence he wasn't expecting to feel, he brushes her lips with his. 

The second time he does it, Samantha Carter gasps into his mouth. 

The sound is insanely arousing. The gentleness is gone within seconds, and he is properly kissing her, pressing her against his body, claiming her with his mouth. Somewhere, a part of Jack realises this is a terrible idea. That he should stop. That he isn't ever going to be able to love her. 

Whatever shyness may had been inhibiting her seems to have evaporated. Sam pushes him against the bed, and then again, until he has toppled onto it with her above him. Her soft blond hair frames her face, and her eyes are so blue and honest, and Jack realises he wants to spend the next two days right here. 

She's straddling him, her wet panties pressing into his crotch, hands working busily against the buttons of his shirt. Her teeth scrape against his neck as she nibbles and bites at him. Her body rocks against his. 

"Shit, stop, slow down." Jack says, his voice hoarse and breathy. His hands are on her hips, whether to slow her down or speed her up, Jack isn't sure. Sam isn't interested in following orders, instead, she has gotten her hands under his shirt and is raking her nails over his chest. 

Her frantic movements are going to send him over the edge if he doesn't do something to stop it. He brings her in for another kiss and then flips them both, loving the sight of her on his sheets. Her hands go to his belt, and then she is pushing his pants and underwear down and his erection springs to nestle between her legs. 

"Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, please." 

"Not yet" he says "take off your top. I want to look at you." Sam wriggles out of the top, and her sports bra. She's still wearing her underwear and Jack is wearing his shirt, but that's enough for her. 

"Now! Jack!" Sam's legs are wrapped around his waist, trying to get his cock where she so desperately needs him to be. 

Jack is holding back, he's smirking down at her in a way she has learnt is all about sex. He reaches over her, and grabs a condom from his nightstand. She is surprisingly disappointed, despite it being her preferred choice of protection. While he rolls on the condom, Sam reaches between them and pushes the edge of her underwear aside, and then his cock is pressing against her core. 

"I loved watching you push your sweet little ass onto my finger, Samantha." His words are so fucking hot, she thinks she may burn up. He's right there, at her entrance. All he has to do is _move_. She keeps trusting up towards him, as much as she can, but its all so tight and wet and he is holding her hips in place. 

"Please."

"Work yourself onto my cock, sweetheart." His thumb flicks against her clit as he says this. 

And so she does, and inch by sweet inch, all the while he keeps touching her, watching her, his weight resting on his right elbow. When he is so deep inside of her that she feels him bump against her cervix and her heels are digging into his arse, and his mouth is hot against her throat, Sam's thighs clench around him and her orgasam rolls through her like an avalanche. Before she can even catch her breath, Jack begins to move. 

His hips drive her further up the bed, which makes Jack laugh and push his arms under her back so he can grip at her shoulders and keep her in place. The weight of him, the tightness of his embrace, keep driving her pleasure and she feels like maybe, if she was willing to chase it, there would be another peak for her. She realises she would rather watch him, feel him, she wants him desperately to come. 

She feels his rhythm change, and then, his mouth finds hers again, so that he can gasp into her mouth as he finds his completion. 

Afterwards, she rests in his arms. Sticky, but satiated. She had insisted he be a gentlemen and give her his shirt, and the sight of that is _very_ enticing. 

Jack falls asleep. There is no darkness to claim him, the noon sun shines through his windows, and Samantha Carter is asleep in his bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling with my timeline to bridge the gap between movie Jack and show Jack.


End file.
